Time to have sex
by Sialan Pink
Summary: Michifer - Que ce soit une horde de Léviathans sanguinaires ou la moue tristounette d'un petit archange de cinq ans, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour empêcher Michel et Lucifer de passer du bon entre adultes.


**Bonjour bonjour, **

**Je vous présente un petit pétage de câble en règle, pour ceux à qui ça fait plaisir de lire du Michifer un peu déjanté ! **

**J'espère que ça vous amusera autant que moi ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Revanche**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Michel pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main – d'une seule main – c'était les moments de détente qu'il pouvait s'accorder à peu près tous les millénaires. Ce soir là en faisait partie.

Guilleret autant que pouvait l'être l'archange le plus terrifiant du Paradis, autrement dit que cela ne sautait pas aux yeux quand on le voyait, il entreprit de rentrer à la maison qu'il partageait avec le reste de sa fratrie d'un coup d'aile paresseux.

Il pensait déjà à la manière la moins dépensière en énergie d'occuper ses quelques heures de répit. Avec un peu de chance, Gaby serait déjà couché et Raphaël aurait été retenu dans son cabinet pour le reste de la nuit. Et par conséquent, il serait seul avec Lucifer.

Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un rictus qui aurait effrayé un troupeau entier de Léviathans.

Oh, oui. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'envoyer en l'air avec son frangin. Et tant pis pour le repos, il avait bien envie d'occuper son temps libre d'une toute autre manière désormais.

Bonne nouvelle pour lui, la maison était calme quand il entra. Raphaël avait l'air absent – ou dans sa chambre – et il n'y avait nulle trace du petit dernier des archanges qui devait déjà pioncer à cette heure, ou du moins il l'espérait fortement.

Il monta l'escalier à pas de loup et se dirigea vers la chambre de son cadet immédiat d'où il entendait le son caractéristique de l'eau qui coule. Il se frotta les mains d'avance à l'idée de la petite séance de voyeurisme qu'il allait pouvoir se payer.

Lucifer était sous la douche et quand il ouvrit discrètement la porte, Michel se retrouva brusquement enveloppé dans un nuage de vapeur qui colla ses vêtements contre sa peau. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le figea sur place.  
Lucifer était sous la douche et il chantait. Le Prince des archanges se mordit les joues pour ne pas se faire repérer, assez peu habitué à ce genre de spectacle, mais force était de constater que premièrement, son frère chantait juste et qu'ensuite, il possédait un joli brin de voix.

Mais qu'importe, tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment, c'était de savoir de combien d'octaves il pouvait le faire grimper en le rejoignant sous l'eau.

Il se déshabilla en essayant de ne pas cogner ses ailes contre les murs de la pièce exiguë et se glissa dans la douche où son cadet, yeux fermés et bouteille de shampoing en guise de micro dans la main, ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

Ce ne fut que quand ce dernier se racla la gorge – il avait un minimum de politesse, et se montrer avant de lui sauter dessus en faisait partie – que Lucifer ouvrit les yeux.

Il poussa un cri étranglé et bondit aussi haut que le lui permettait le plafond de la salle de bain, avant de glisser sur la surface savonneuse du bac à douche, et il ne dû son salut qu'aux réflexes de guerrier de son frère.

\- Putain de merde, MICHEL ! Ne refais jamais ça ! Jura-t-il alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte écrevisse.

L'aîné ne savait pas trop si sa gène était due à sa petite prestation privée ou à sa brusque infraction dans son intimité, mais il trouva que Lucifer était encore plus mignon quand il était mal à l'aise, loin de l'arrogance dont il faisait preuve en public.

\- J'avais envie de te voir. Dit-il bêtement.

\- Ah oui ?

Lucifer croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine mince et haussa un sourcil en lançant un regard appuyé à l'entrejambe au garde-à-vous de son frère.

\- Tu as envie de me voir seulement quand tu as besoin de te vider les c...

\- Lucy ! Le rabroua Michel. Ton langage.

Son frère pouvait jurer autant qu'il voulait, ça oui, mais seulement quand le Prince des archanges était entre ses jambes. Autrement, il avait un rang et une réputation à tenir.

L'Etoile du Matin fit la moue mais il ne put dissimuler totalement l'éclat qui fit briller ses yeux à la vue de la virilité fièrement dressée de son aîné. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps... Mais vraiment longtemps. Genre presque un siècle.

En un claquement de doigts, il abandonna son air contrarié pour se couler contre son frère en ronronnant.

\- Je te manquais, Mich ? Miaula-t-il contre son oreille, et récoltant un beau frisson quand ses doigts partirent en exploration sur le corps du plus vieux.

\- Un peu, oui... Répondit le châtain d'une voix devenue brusquement plus rauque alors qu'il sentait l'épiderme de son vaisseau brûler sous les caresses de son cadet.

Lucifer se frottait contre lui comme une chatte joueuse et il était en passe de perdre le peu de retenue qu'il avait encore. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Il attrapa les hanches de son frère et le fit pivoter pour le plaquer torse contre la paroi de la douche, empochant un gémissement aguicheur qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme une langue de feu.

Lucifer savait parfaitement comment lui faire perdre les pédales et même la joue plaquée contre le carrelage froid, l'Etoile du Matin ne se privait pas d'émettre des sons tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres en pressant ses fesses contre le bassin de son aîné pour l'émoustiller d'avantage.

Et au point où il en était, il ne fallait pas grand-chose à Michel pour perdre la tête. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main, au sens propre comme au figuré, et de s'intéresser plus en profondeur à l'objet de son désir.  
Le cri de plaisir de Lucifer fut plus ou moins étouffé par sa propre main – à ce propos, il avait oublié de dire à son frère que -

\- Aah, putain ! Oui !

Le cerveau court-circuité par le plaisir qui venait de le balayer comme une lame de fond, il en oublia complètement ce dont il devait avertir le Prince des archanges. C'est que ça ne devait pas être si important.

Les doigts enfoncés dans la peau pâle de la hanche de Lucifer – il allait encore lui laisser des traces pendant un bon moment – et les autres agrippés dans ses mèches courtes, Michel ne pensait plus à rien, sinon au plaisir qu'il pouvait prendre à posséder son frère et à l'entendre s'exprimer à s'en casser la voix. Lucy n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre discret et il priait pour que Gaby ait le sommeil profond.

Cela faisait un sacré bail que l'aîné des archanges n'avait pas pratiqué la moindre activité sexuelle, et en conséquence, il monta sacrément vite en pression. Il était sur le point de se libérer et d'achever un Lucifer tout pantelant et gémissant quand un cri strident le fit violemment sursauter, cognant avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme la tête de son frère contre le mur.

\- LUCYYYYYYY !

\- Aïe ! Fais gaffe, bordel de papa ! Pesta l'Etoile du Matin, brusquement sortie de sa transe, et se mettant progressivement à paniquer en reconnaissant la voix. Merde, Gaby !

C'était donc ça, il avait oublié de dire à son aîné que le petit se réveillait toutes les nuits à cause de ses mauvais rêves.

\- LUCYYYYYY !

Le cri se fit plus aigu encore et Michel faillit se boucher les oreilles. Aucun doute sur l'origine des vagissements, au moins.

\- Bon, ben... Tu vas pas rester là... Trépigna Lucifer en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son frère.

\- Mais... Balbutia Michel en se retirant maladroitement de lui.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il faut que j'aille voir Gaby ! Cingla le blond en sortant de la douche d'une démarche légèrement bancale.

A cet instant, le Prince des archanges illustrait mieux que personne l'expression « tirer une tronche de six pieds de long ». Niveau frustration, il venait d'atteindre des sommets. Et ses dents grincèrent toutes seules quand il entendit la voix dégoulinante de niaiserie de son cadet dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, et si Lucifer n'avait pas été aussi féroce qu'une louve concernant Gabriel, il aurait renvoyé le gamin dans son lit à coups de pieds dans le cul et il serait retourné terminer le travail, foi de Michel.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions de passer du temps avec son frère, et voilà que le mioche qui était glué en permanence dans ses pattes trouvait encore le moyen de le récupérer pour lui tout seul. _Même la nuit !_

Il posa sa tête contre le mur et respira profondément pour se calmer. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que l'Etoile du Matin revienne.

Il allait revenir.

N'est-ce pas ?

Lucy... ?

Michel n'était pas rancunier comme pouvait l'être Lucifer. Mais quand il poussa la porte de la chambre de Gabriel une demi-heure plus tard, et qu'il trouva les deux archanges roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre et apparemment plongés dans un état de sommeil profond, il ramassa son orgueil en miettes et se promit de se venger.

Et comme la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, il rumina un sombre plan tandis qu'il rentrait à son bureau la queue entre les jambes. Lucifer l'avait carrément _oublié_ ? Et bien il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, on ne zappait pas le Prince des archanges comme ça.

Ah, il avait été fier de son idée le lendemain matin ! Il avait crû qu'elle ferait réfléchir Lucifer, qu'elle le pénaliserait méchamment, en sale petit démon de la luxure qu'il était.

Ouais, une grève de sexe de cinq milles ans, c'était corsé.

C'était sacrément corsé.

Peut-être même un peu trop, non ?

Surtout quand il se rendit compte que son frère n'allait pas être le seul à s'endormir sur la béquille pendant plusieurs milliers d'années.


End file.
